School War: Island
by Ical de Muffin
Summary: "Bukan. Ini bukan bagian dari Crypton War School. Enggak ada yang kayak begini di Crypton War School pertama atau kedua. Kalau pun ini yang pertama enggak akan se-ekstrem ini. Apalagi laki-laki rambut merah yang sedang menanyai Megurine itu terlihat berbahaya."/ "Benar, dia punya senjata."/ bahasa kasar nyelip/Mind RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"_Aku enggak tahu harus ngomong apa. Aku cuma berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk. Aku ingin cepat-cepat membuka mata dan melihat ayahku masih tersenyum di sampingku."_

Suzune Ring—Absen 07

.

—**School War: Island—**

_Disclaimer:_

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton FM, etc

Story © Ical de Muffin

_Inspired by:_

Battle Royale © Takami Koushun

The Afterschool War Activities © Ha il-kwon

.

Zero: "It's Just Prologue."

"Dengarkan, semuanya!

Ada empat hal yang harus dilakukan selama kalian berada di sini."

.

"Pertama, buang semua rengekan dan air mata kalian!

Tidak ada yang membutuhkan kedua benda itu di sini."

.

"Kedua, junjung tinggi semangat dan solidaritas!

Tidak ada kata individu. Hanya ada tim dan tim."

.

"Ketiga, ikuti komando ketua kelas kalian!

Satu orang melanggar, semua mendapat hukuman."

.

"Dan terakhir, jangan pernah sekali-kali melanggar aturan yang telah ditentukan!

Atau kalian akan mati seperti teman kalian ini!"

.

.

.

"_Mereka mencoba membuat kita menjadi budak yang patuh. Ini gila. Aku enggak akan bisa menuruti kata si ketua brengsek itu."_

Nakajima Gumi—Absen 12

.

.

.

~to be continued~

a/n:

Hai, semuanya. Maaf, aku membuat fic baru padahal yang lain belum kelar (dan aku juga siswa tahun terakhir!). Tapi, kalau aku enggak buat sekarang nanti aku lupa atau hilang _mood_. Semoga kalian bisa menikmati fic ini seperti aku menikmatinya di kepalaku. Btw, ini enggak termasuk plagiat, kan?


	2. Chapter 2

"_Selamat datang di kelas 12-3. Mari kita berjuang bersama-sama untuk satu tahun ke depan dan tetap kompak hingga akhir."_

Hiyama Kiyoteru—Wali kelas 12-3

.

—**School War: Island—**

_Disclaimer:_

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton FM, etc

Story © Ical de Muffin

_Inspired by:_

Battle Royale © Takami Koushun

Afterschool War Activities © Ha il-kwon

.

One: "What?! Am I Deaf?"

.

Orang-orang selalu saja membuat keputusan tanpa memikirkannya lagi maupun mencoba mencari tahu fakta yang sebenarnya. Dan salah satu korban dari kekejaman itu adalah seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang bernama Megurine Luka, blasteran Jepang-Inggris.

Dia telah terkucilkan dari lingkaran pergaulan karena dianggap tidak memiliki kemampuan berbahasa Jepang yang lancar. Dan pembawaannya yang tenang dan cenderung tidak memperlihatkan emosi juga menambah daftar alasan kenapa dia tidak memiliki teman. Padahal dia tidak setenang yang diperlihatkan. Dia gadis yang kikuk dan mudah gugup. Dan karena kegugupannya, wajahnya selalu berubah menjadi kaku sehingga yang memandangnya membeku. Dan karena itulah, tiap tahun dia harus menghabiskan jam istirahatnya berdua dengan kotak bekalnya saja.

Tapi, tahun ini dia tidak ingin seperti itu lagi. Ia sudah bosan dan letih memasang topeng kalem untuk menyembunyikan fakta dia tidak suka sendirian. Sudah saatnya topeng itu pensiun dan meringkuk di ujung gudang yang gelap.

"Aku harus bisa melakukan ini. Senyum lalu sapa. Senyum lalu sapa. _Ganbatte_, Luka!"

Gadis itu mencoba membuat lengkungan indah di bibirnya. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghalanginya untuk mendapatkan seorang teman. Tentu saja jika takdir tidak lagi mencoba mengajaknya bermain.

**-school war-**

"_Ah… A-aku sekelas dengan Ka-kagamine Len lagi. Ya, tentu saja aku senang. Dan… ng, tahun ini aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Kyaa! Jangan sampai Kagamine-_kun_ melihat ini."_

Akita Neru—Absen 03

"_Eh, aku? Kau menanyakan pendapatku tentang teman sekelas lain? _Well_, tentu aja aku masih yang terganteng di kelas ini. Menurutmu juga begitu, kan?"_

Hatsune Mikuo—Absen 20

**-school war-**

Luka selalu merasa mual saat harus membuka pintu kelas. Fantasinya selalu mengajak ia berkeliling menerka-nerka bagaimana rupa dan karakteristik orang-orang yang akan menemaninya untuk satu tahun ke depan.

Apakah mereka seperti teman sekelasnya setahun lalu?

Ingatan tidak menyenangkan itu memenuhi pikirannya. Ia ingat salah seorang gadis di kelasnya pada tahun lalu selalu saja mengatainya jalang di belakang punggungnya karena laki-laki yang gadis itu taksir malah kelihatan tertarik padanya. Sungguh, pengalaman yang buruk.

Tapi, tahun ini akan berbeda. Dia tidak sekelas dengan gadis itu dan antek-anteknya tahun ini. Dia hanya sekelas dengan Nakajima Gumi yang berlidah tajam dan Hatsune Mikuo yang kelewat narsis. Bukan gadis itu. Bukan teman-teman gadis itu. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Oke, geser pintu ini, tersenyum, lalu sapa."

SRET

"_O-oha-hayou_…," katanya gugup. Tapi, tidak ada yang membalasnya. Tentu saja tidak ada. Salamnya tak lebih dari sekadar cicitan tikus di antara gonggongan anjing. Ugh, teman-teman sekelasnya berisik sekali.

Tidak ambil pusing, dia menuju kursi yang belum terisi siapa pun. Dia lalu duduk dan mengeluarkan buku bersampul kuning yang berukuran kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mencobanya lain kali," hiburnya pada diri sendiri. Lalu dibukanya sampul buku kuning itu.

Ketika gadis itu telah membaca dua paragraf, pintu kelas kembali tergeser oleh seorang murid laki-laki berambut jingga. Itu Hibiki Lui, semi-_otaku_ yang selalu ceria dan tersenyum lebar. Jenis orang yang dapat dianalogikan sebagai magnet karena kemampuannya menarik perhatian orang.

"_OHAYOU!_"serunya riang.

"_Ohayou_, Lui! Wah, kita sekelas lagi."

"_Ohayou_, Hibiki-_san._"

Semua orang di kelas membalas salamnya. Hal itu membuat Luka sedikit iri. Ah, bagaimana caranya menjadi orang yang ceria dan ramah seperti Hibiki Lui?

"Aku punya proyek baru!" kata laki-laki jingga itu bangga. Ia merogoh ke dalam tasnya. Teman-temannya mengerubuti dengan penuh minat. Sedangkan Luka hanya melirik sekenanya. "Ta-daa!"

"_Handy-cam_? Untuk apa kamu membawanya?" tanya laki-laki yang berambut toska, Hatsune Mikuo. "Mengabadikan ketampananku? Itu enggak perlu. Semua orang akan mengingatnya."

Semua orang memandang Mikuo dengan tatapan hina.

Lui menggeleng. "Ckckck. Aku enggak akan melakukan hal yang enggak perlu begitu, Mikuo. Aku ingin merekam kita dari awal sampai kelulusan. Seperti yang ada di film-film itu."

Para gadis berdecak kagum. "Ide yang bagus, Hibiki-_san_."

Di kursinya, Luka juga memuji Lui atas idenya yang cemerlang. Mungkin dengan begini dia juga dapat ambil bagian dan kesempatan untuk berbaur dengan teman-teman barunya makin besar.

"Dan merepotkan. Kamu pasti akan berhenti paling lama di hari ke lima puluh atau enam puluh," kata Nakajima Gumi dari tempat duduknya. Seperti biasa dia memasang raut cuek yang makin membuat wajahnya menjadi jutek.

Luka memperhatikan laki-laki berambut jingga itu terdiam, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk membalas sang Ratu Berlidah Tajam. "Enggak akan. Aku pasti akan menyelesaikan proyek ini! Dan aku akan membuatmu menelan kata-katamu sendiri."

"Oh ya? Semoga proyek ini berhasil enggak kayak proyekmu di kelas sembilan."

**-school war-**

"_Nakajima-_san_ memang memiliki lidah yang tajam."_

Utatane Piko—Absen 05

"_Dia seperti penyihir. Aku sekelas dengannya saat kelas sepuluh. Dia luar biasa 'beracun'. Oh, kamu tahu maksudku, kan?"_

Maeda Lily—Absen 22

"_... Kenapa kalian menatapku hina?"_

Hatsune Mikuo—Absen 20

**-school war-**

Hiyama Kiyoteru adalah satu dari sekian guru yang memiliki reputasi tak tercela di kalangan staf pengajar maupun siswa. Dia serius, tidak pernah telat masuk kelas, dan juga tidak mengenal kata gugup. Kata-katanya meluncur bebas dan tidak pernah salah. Bahkan bisa dibilang sangat meyakinkan hingga orang-orang mengira dia adalah _salesman_ saat mudanya.

Maka dari itu, ketika Luka melihat sosok Hiyama Kiyoteru yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai wali kelas 12.3 dengan bibir yang setengah pucat, dia terkejut. Tidak ada dalam sejarah Hiyama-_sensei_ gemetaran atau bermuka tanpa rona. Sekali lagi, tidak ada!

"_Sensei_, ada apa?" tanya Maeda Lily, yang sepertinya juga sadar akan perubahan sikap Kiyoteru. Guru itu menggeleng. Dia menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Tidak ada, Maeda-_kun_. Saya hanya merasa senang menjadi wali kelas kalian. Dan sekarang kita harus memilih siswa yang akan menjadi **ketua kelas**," kata Hiyama Kiyoteru dengan penekanan di frase ketua kelas. "Ada yang ingin mencalonkan diri?"

Beberapa siswa berbisik-bisik. Yang lain menyenggol teman-temannya. Luka sendiri tidak peduli siapa yang akan menjadi ketua kelasnya. Yang ia pedulikan hanya bagaimana dia bisa berbaur dengan teman-teman barunya ini.

"Tidak ada?" Hiyama Kiyoteru memastikan. "Baiklah, saya saja yang memilihnya. Saya mendengar Yuzuki-_kun _adalah ketua kelas ketika kelas 10 dan 11. Karena itu, saya ingin dia menjadi ketua kelas juga tahun ini. Setuju?"

Gumaman setuju setengah hati meluncur keluar dari mulut-mulut siswa yang malas menentukan lagi. Sebagian lagi mengangguk-angguk. Namun, ada juga yang terang-terangan menolak.

Yuzuki mengacungkan jarinya. "Saya menolak, _Sensei_!"

"Kenapa Yuzuki-_kun_?"

"Sederhana saja. Saya bosan menjadi ketua kelas, _Sensei_. Bukankah ada juga mantan ketua kelas di kelas ini?"

Hiyama-_Sensei_ menatap Yuzuki dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa digambarkan. Campuran antara tegang, khawatir, dan juga ketakutan. "Benar. Tapi, teman-temanmu membutuhkan seorang ketua yang bertanggung jawab dan memiliki jiwa _leadership_ yang kuat. Jangan menolak, Yuzuki-_kun_. Ini untuk kebaikan teman-temanmu dan dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi, _Sensei_—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Dan kalian semua tidak ada yang boleh menolak. Ini untuk kebaikan kelas 12.3. Patuhlah pada ketua kelas kalian—Yuzuki-_kun_. Kalian mengerti?" Suara Hiyama-_sensei _bergetar untuk sesaat.

Luka memandang tak percaya pada Hiyama-_sensei_. Apa yang terjadi pada guru ini? Apa yang dia sembunyikan? Kenapa dia bertindak aneh dengan menekankan kata-katanya pada kalimat kepatuhan-kepatuhan itu? Dan apa maksudnya dengan kebaikan kelas?

"Yuzuki-_kun_, sekarang majulah. Sampaikan kata-katamu pada mereka."

Yukari berjalan menuju muka kelas dengan sangat bingung. Kenapa hal ini menjadi begitu formal? Bukankah ini hanya soal pengangkatan ketua kelas biasa?

"Selamat pagi, teman-teman. Jadi, aku terpilih menjadi ketua kelas lagi—sial. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama untuk satu tahun ke depan," Yukari berpidato sedikit. Ia mengibaskan rambut violetnya yang cukup tebal, membuat Nakajima Gumi nyaris muntah di tempat. Oh yeah, sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Nakajima Gumi membenci Yuzuki Yukari sampai tulang sumsum.

Hiyama-_sensei _memberi Yukari selembar kertas. "Tolong gambar ini." Wajahnya yang sempat tegang, berubah rileks kembali. Dia berdehem. "Baiklah, sekarang kalian maju ke depan semua. Kita akan menentukan tempat duduk kalian."

Semua orang segera maju. Hiyama-_sensei _menyuruh satu persatu murid untuk mengambil gulungan kertas di dalam kaleng yang ia bawa sedari tadi. Sedangkan Yuzuki menggambar denah tempat duduk lengkap dengan angka-angkanya.

"Kalian sudah ambil semua? Sekarang duduk di kursi yang sesuai. Tidak ada yang boleh menukar nomor undian."

Sesuai instruksi, satu per satu mencari kursi yang bernomor sama lalu mendudukinya. Beberapa orang mengeluh karena mendapat tempat paling depan ataupun paling belakang. Luka sendiri masih terpaku mencari kursinya.

"Ah, di sana," ucapnya tanpa suara. Dia segera menuju kursinya yang terletak di dekat jendela—tempat favoritnya. Ia duduk tanpa menimbulkan suara lalu melirik ke samping kanannya. Oh, dia duduk di samping Mikuo yang narsis. Dan di depannya ada Maeda Lily yang manis namun memiliki banyak gosip buruk.

"Baiklah. Karena kalian telah duduk dengan rapi, kita mulai saja pengumumannya."

**-school war-**

"_Aku enggak mau terlibat dengan proyek konyolmu ini! Tanya saja si brengsek itu! Aku sudah cukup heran dengan sikap Hiyama-_sensei._"_

Nakajima Gumi—Absen 12

"_Oke, aku muak. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dan aku muak. Bisa enggak sih Hiyama-sensei menunjuk orang lain? Dan kenapa dia sekarang bersikap aneh?"_

Yuzuki Yukari—Absen 29

"_Terima kasih kepada Hiyama Kiyoteru-_sensei _karena menyuruhku mengambil kertas paling terakhir. Sial, harusnya aku duduk di belakang."_

Takegawa Oliver—Absen 10

**-school war-**

"Pengumuman?"

Berpasang-pasang mata mengunci pandangannya pada sosok guru teladan yang sedang berkeringat deras—sesuatu yang mustahil terjadi. Saling bergumam dan melemparkan analisis tentang apa yang guru itu katakan. Dan apa pun yang Hiyama-_sensei _ucapkan, pastilah adalah hal besar karena wajah pria itu kini pucat tanpa rona. Bibirnya pun nyaris membentuk garis lurus yang sempurna. Guru itu kembali memasang aura tegang yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Pengumuman apa, _Sensei_?"

"Kenapa wajah _Sensei_ pucat sekali? Apakah itu berita buruk?"

Hiyama Kiyoteru mengelap keringatnya dengan sapu tangan. "Oh, pe-pengumuman itu… maksudku… ka-kalian ter—"

SRET

Pintu kelas terbuka. Seorang pria kekar berambut cokelat dengan aksen putih di pelipisnya masuk. Pria itu mengenakan seragam khas tentara dan sepatu _boot_ yang mempertegas suara langkahnya.

"Kenapa Anda harus bertele-tele dalam menyampaikan kabar gembira itu, Hiyama-san?" pria kekar itu tersenyum penuh makna. Dia lalu memfokuskan matanya pada ketiga puluh penghuni kelas 12.3. Luka merasa ngeri dipandangi oleh sepasang mata elang yang menakutkan itu. Perutnya terasa terlilit. Dan sepertinya bukan hanya dia yang merasakan semua itu. Neru, Yukari, Oliver, bahkan Gumi yang selalu cuek pada semua hal.

"Selamat! Kalian terpilih sebagai siswa angkatan ketiga CRYPTON WAR SCHOOL," seru pria itu melanjutkan ucapan Hiyama-_sensei _yang tadi sempat terputus. "Panggil aku Big-Al. Dan aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian yang sebenarnya."

Luka nyaris tersedak.

.

.

.

"_Apa? Aku enggak budek, kan?"_

Yoshizawa Aria—Absen 30

.

.

.

~to be continued~

a/n

Sial, aku enggak ahli membuat kata-kata yang impresif. Harus belajar dari author lain, nih. Btw, makasih yang udah baca prolognya. Terutama **Kuro Rei-chan** dan **Nekuro Yamikawa**. Danke!


	3. Chapter 3

**S**pecial **T**hanks:

_Nekuro Yamikawa_

_ChiichanTKJ48_

_Yami no Ryou_

_Fuyuuki Rivaille_

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya^^. Maaf ya updatenya lama dan enggak jawab satu-satu. Beneran deh, aku enggak tahu bagaimana harus jawab review kalian. Dan buat para readers lain aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih. Oh, kalau kalian menemukan banyak kejanggalan terkait nomor absen, tunggu aja chapter depan. Dijamin di chapter depan semua masalah nomor absen kelar. Oke, met membaca...

* * *

("Ng, Megurine-_san_, ada yang ingin kamu katakan?")

"…_."_

("Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu? Bukankah ini akan menyenangkan?")

"_ah—iya…."_

Megurine Luka—Absen 27

.

* * *

—**School War: Island—**

_Disclaimer:_

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton FM, etc

Story & Cover Image © Ical de Muffin

_Inspired by:_

Battle Royale © Takami Koushun

Afterschool War Activities © Ha il-kwon

.

Two: "It's not a joke, is it?"

.

Nakajima Gumi paling tidak suka dibohongi. Benar-benar tidak suka. Jadi, dia akan memasukkan nama orang yang membohonginya di daftar orang yang dibenci dan juga memberi tinta hitam di atas tanggal 1 April. Oh, dia memang memegang prinsip jujur dan terbuka serta lebih menyukai dibuat menangis atas pernyataan yang menyakitkan daripada tersenyum karena dusta yang terasa manis hanya di awal.

Tapi, tentu saja ada beberapa konsekuensi yang harus diterima. Dia menjadi dikenal sebagai sosok berlidah tajam karena kejujurannya yang luar biasa dan dimasukkan ke jajaran gadis paling menyebalkan se-angkatan.

Dan sekarang, dia tidak tahu apakah dia akan membenci pria kekar yang mengaku dirinya sebagai Big-Al ini. Gadis itu tidak bisa mendeteksi tanda-tanda kebohongan dari ucapan pria itu. Tapi, dia juga tidak bisa merasakan kejujuran yang sempurna. Pria ini betul-betul tidak bisa ditebak.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja? Kalian terpilih sebagai angkatan ketiga Crypton War School! Bukankah itu hebat?" Pria kekar itu melebarkan senyumnya. Membuat orang-orang bertanya apakah mulutnya tidak akan sobek karena itu.

"Tunggu, jadi ini bukan bercanda? Maksudmu, kami benar-benar terpilih?" Oliver benar-benar tak percaya. Big-Al mengangguk bersemangat. Sedangkan Hiyama-_sensei _masih terlihat gugup walau di menyamarkannya dengan seulas senyum. Kenapa?

Akita Neru yang duduk di sebelah Gumi berdiri. "Jadi, kami akan mengikuti _reality show_ paling terkenal itu? Kyaaa!"

Big-Al melirik pada Hiyama-_sensei_. Guru itu langsung tersenyum lebar dan berseru keras-keras, "Benar, Akita-_kun_! Dan kita akan memulai syuting itu dua minggu lagi. Jadi, bersiaplah semuanya!"

Dan bisik-bisik berubah menjadi teriakan histeris yang terdengar di setiap penjuru kelas. Tapi, Gumi tidak senang. Kecurigaan tumbuh di benaknya. Ada sesuatu. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Hiyama-_sensei_. Tapi, apa?

**-school war-**

"_Enggak percaya. Ya Tuhan, kita akan menjadi angkatan ketiga Crypton War School! Keren banget. Teman-temanku yang lain akan iri melihatku di layar kaca nanti!"_

Utatane Piko—Absen 05

"_Akhirnya semua penduduk Jepang akan mengetahui ketampananku. Siap-siaplah Kim Bum, kamu akan kalah dariku! Eh, Kim Bum itu artis Korea?"_

Hatsune Mikuo—Absen 20

**-school war-**

Tiga belas buah tanda silang menghiasi halaman kalender yang Gumi tatap. Sudah tiga belas hari dia dan teman sekelasnya menunggu. Ia ingat betapa menderitanya teman-teman sekelasnya belajar untuk menggantikan waktu satu bulan yang akan mereka gunakan untuk syuting. Dan akhirnya, besok adalah harinya. Tapi, kenapa ia masih saja ragu?

"Enggak, Gumi. Kamu cuma paranoid aja. Mungkin, Hiyama-_sensei _hanya grogi karena harus mengatakan kabar itu." Dan dia pun menutup mata, mencoba memutuskan kesadarannya yang masih berusaha keras untuk berkuasa.

**-school war-**

"_Yap, aku enggak akan telat. Met tidur…"_

Hibiki Lui—Absen 21

**-school war-**

Sebuah bis berukuran besar menunggu di pelataran sekolah keesokan harinya. Nyaris semua siswa dari setiap kelas memasang wajah iri kepada penghuni kelas 12.3. Walaupun tidak terlalu kentara, tapi Gumi dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Terbalut dengan senyum palsu dan ucapan selamat yang menipu.

Kenapa mereka tidak bilang saja: "Aku iri! Aku juga ingin ikut acara itu! Sial!", dengan jelas.

"_Nee,_ Nakajima-_san._"

"Apa?" sahut Gumi tak sengaja ketus. Lingkungan rumahnya yang keras dan rawan memaksanya untuk bersikap tak ramah pada siapa pun. Termasuk gadis berambut merah yang memanggilnya ini.

"Aw, ketus banget. Aku cuma ingin bertanya saja," gadis yang diketahui bernama Miki itu nyengir, tak terpengaruh pada keketusan Gumi. "Dimana kita akan tinggal selama sebulan ini? Yah, sebagai orang yang memiliki intuisi tajam pasti kamu sudah menebaknya."

"Gunung," Gumi menjawab spontan. Miki memasang ekspresi yang berarti kenapa-kamu-bisa-menjawab-itu. "Crypton War School pertama berlokasi di laut. Sedangkan yang kedua hutan. Jadi, menurut deduksiku kita akan menuju gunung."

"Analisis yang bagus. Apa kamu ini penonton setia Crypton War School?"

Gumi mengangguk. Oke, dia mungkin ketus. Tapi, dia bukan orang yang suka mengabaikan pertanyaan orang lain. Percayalah, Gumi selalu menjawab pernyataan maupun pertanyaan orang lain meskipun bisa dibilang pertanyaan maupun pernyataan itu remeh bahkan tidak penting sama sekali. Walaupun dia belum tentu menjawabnya dengan ramah. "Itu adalah acara yang bagus dan benar-benar beda dengan acara lain. Semua diungkap di sana. Bahkan sifat dasar manusia."

"Begitukah? Aku kurang suka menonton televisi," balas Miki. "Dan karena itu, aku enggak tahu acara apa ini. Apa kamu bisa menjelaskannya? Tadi, aku meminta penjelasan dari Maeda-_san_. Tapi, dia malah mengejekku kuper. Dan aku enggak punya waktu untuk mencari tahu karena Kiyo-_chan _benar-benar menguras habis energiku!"

"Kiyo-_chan_?"

"AAA! Di-dia sepupuku! Jangan pikir yang macam-macam! A-aku enggak ada hubungan romantis sama dia. Percaya deh!" Wajah Miki merona merah. "Walaupun kami beda dua belas tahun tapi kami dekat seperti saudara kandung. Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini Ki—maksudku, Hiyama-_sensei _jadi aneh. Dia suka ngelindur dan—kok, aku curhat, ya? Jadi, Nakajima-_san_. Coba jelaskan padaku apa itu Crypton War School!"

**-school war-**

"_Nakajima_-san_ itu ternyata adalah gadis yang baik dan— Lui, beneran! Dia emang baik. Oke, mungkin omongannya kasar. Tapi, kamu harus tahu dia adalah pemberi respons yang baik."_

Furukawa Miki—Absen 22

**-school war-**

_Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini Ki—maksudku, Hiyama-sensei jadi aneh. Dia suka ngelindur dan—kok, aku curhat, ya?_

Gumi menggigit bibir. Hiyama-_sensei _benar-benar mencurigakan. Kalau guru itu memang gugup karena harus menyampaikan kabar gembira itu dua minggu lalu, dia tidak seharusnya menjadi aneh akhir-akhir ini! Apakah karena dia ditugaskan sekolah untuk menjaga siswanya selama sebulan ke depan untuk _reality show_ ini? Tapi, Hiyama-_sensei_ 'kan tidak ikut ambil bagian? Dia hanya menjadi penonton di sana!

"Ayo semuanya, tolong berbaris. Kita harus lakukan ini dengan cepat. Kepala Sekolah tidak ingin murid lain terganggu," perintah Hiyama-_sensei_. Para siswa berbaris dengan tertib, sementara Yukari mengabsen. "Yuzuki-_kun_? Semua telah hadir?"

"Sudah, _Sensei_!" Yukari kembali ke barisan.

Hiyama-_sensei _mempersilakan Big-Al yang sedari tadi diam untuk berbicara.

"_Ohayou, minna_! Bagaimana kabar kalian tiga minggu ini?" Big-Al bertanya dengan suara nyaringnya yang khas. "Kudengar kalian belajar gila-gilaan untuk menggantikan waktu satu bulan ke depan. Apakah itu benar, Hiyama-_san_?"

Hiyama-_sensei_ terbatuk. "Tidak juga. Mereka—"

"Bukan gila-gilaan lagi, Big-Al-_sensei_. Kita udah nyaris mati!" potong Lui Hibiki, "Hiyama-_sensei_ mengajar seperti iblis!"

"Begitukah? Tapi, Nak. Jangan panggil aku _sensei_. Big-Al saja sudah cukup. Oke?" Semua menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas. "Nah, ada yang ingin bertanya?"

Mikuo mengacungkan jari. "_Ano_, Big-Al. Kenapa enggak ada satu pun kamera di sini? Bukankah biasanya para siswa terpilih mengucapkan keinginannya di depan kamera? Baru setelah itu mereka memulai keberangkatan."

Big-Al tersenyum. Gumi dapat menangkap sedikit gugup yang terpancar dari pria berotot itu.

"Begini, Hatsune-_kun._ Ada beberapa perubahan di _season_ ketiga ini. Jadi, kita akan melakukannya di lokasi. Ada yang lain?"

"_Nee, _Nakajima-_san. _Bukankah Crypton War School itu acara yang beken? Kenapa kita kelihatan seperti darmawisata biasa?" bisik Miki dari belakang.

"Mungkin karena CWS adalah acara yang bersifat rahasia," jawab Gumi pelan.

"Tapi, kalau mereka merahasiakannya, kenapa tidak satu pun orangtua yang protes? Waktu ibuku ditelepon untuk meminta izin, dia hanya bilang iya! Biasanya ibuku itu cerewet banget."

"Aku enggak tahu."

"Oh, sudahlah. Ah, sepertinya sesi tanya jawab sudah selesai."

Big-Al terlihat sedang berdehem. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak bicara. "Dan sekarang, kalian bisa masuk ke dalam bis. Aku dan Hiyama-_san_ akan menyusul dengan mobil. Oh, satu lagi. Kalian akan dipandu dengan salah satu rekanku."

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam turun dari bis. Matanya yang besar dengan bulu mata yang tebal mengedip-ngedip genit. Bibirnya yang tebal membentuk seulas senyum menggoda.

"_Moshi-moshi, everybody_! Kalian bisa memanggilku Prima. Aku akan memandu kalian dalam perjalanan menuju lokasi. Nah, silakan masuk dan carilah tempat duduk yang nomornya sesuai dengan nomor absen kalian."

**-school war-**

"_Cantik dan seksi? Bukankah kesan pertamamu juga seperti itu? Ayolah, enggak usah berbohong, Lui. Semua juga tahu kamu suka wanita berdada besar—Aaww! Sakit!"_

Honne Dell—Absen 24

"_Sial, enggak ada kamera di sini. Padahal tadi aku udah menghabiskan dua jam cuma untuk nyisir rambut!"_

Hatsune Mikuo—Absen 20

**-school war-**

Prima terus saja berceloteh tentang peraturan-peraturan yang harus ditaati saat menjadi siswa di Crypton War School atau _games _apa saja yang kemungkinan besar akan diadakan di sana. Tapi, tidak ada yang mendengarkan dengan serius. Para siswi sibuk bermain ponsel karena nanti mereka tidak akan bisa memegang ponsel selama sebulan. Sedangkan para siswa hanya memerhatikan tubuh molek nan seksi milik Prima, khususnya bagian dada yang bergoyang saat bis tak sengaja berjalan di jalan yang tak rata.

"_Ano_, Prima-_san_! Apakah lokasinya masih jauh?" tanya Dell, si Master Mesum.

Wanita berambut hitam itu mendekat ke arah bocah berambut perak itu. Ditundukkannya badan hingga matanya sejajar dengan sepasang bola mata merah milik Dell. "Memang kenapa Dell-_kun_? Apa kamu bosan mendengar penjelasanku?" ucap Prima dengan nada seksi yang membuat Dell tersipu. Apalagi belahan dada yang menggoda itu terlihat dengan jelas.

"Ti-tidak. Tapi, sepertinya kita hanya berputar-putar saja dari tadi. A-apakah memang lokasinya harus dilalui dengan memutar-mutar du-dulu?" Laki-laki berambut perak itu tiba-tiba menjadi gugup. Nyaris semua siswi memandangnya hina. Huh, bisa-bisanya tersipu karena belahan dada! Dasar mesum!

Prima meluruskan punggungnya. Ia lalu kembali ke bagian depan bis dan menatap ketiga puluh penghuni kelas 12.3 dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Tatapannya begitu keji dan licik.

"Prima-_san_?"

Wanita berambut hitam itu mengambil tas hitam yang ada di lantai. "_Maa_, padahal aku ingin bermain dulu. Tapi, karena sudah ketahuan—"

Dengan cekatan, dia meraih sebuah masker gas dari dalam tas itu dan sebuah semprotan kecil yang ditekannya dengan cepat.

"—_oyasumi_! Mimpi yang indah!"

**-school war-**

Gumi terbangun lalu mengerang. Kepalanya berdenyut dan terasa sakit. Sepasang matanya juga terasa perih sehingga dia kesulitan melihat apa pun.

Ah, apa yang telah terjadi? Dia tidak begitu ingat detailnya. Tapi, yang pasti dia berhasil bangkit dari kursinya dan mencoba merebut semprotan misterius dari tangan Prima-_san_. Hanya saja wanita itu lebih dulu menyemprotnya dan setelah itu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Pastilah semprotan itu berisi obat tidur.

"Di-dimana ini?" Samar-samar gadis berambut hijau itu bisa mendengar suara lembut milik Luka Megurine di sampingnya. Dengan bertumpu satu tangan dia mencoba untuk bangkit. Pandangannya yang mengabur perlahan makin jelas. Dia mulai bisa melihat sebagian besar teman-temannya yang terbaring di … pasir?

Gadis berambut hijau itu menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir rasa pusing yang terus hinggap. Mungkin itu hanya ilusi. Tapi, biarpun dia mengerjap atau menggelengkan kepala tetap saja yang dilihatnya adalah lautan biru tak berujung dan pasir putih di mana teman-temannya terbaring pingsan.

"Apakah ini bagian dari Crypton War School? Ataukah penculikan massal?" dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Semua menjadi membingungkan. "Megurine-_san_?" Dia menyentuh bahu gadis berambut merah jambu di sebelahnya itu. "Ini nyata, kan?"

Luka Megurine memasang ekspresi tidak tahu. Gumi melihat sekeliling sekali lagi. Satu per satu temannya telah bangun dan seperti dirinya, mereka juga dilanda kebingungan. Jemarinya mencengkeram jaketnya yang berwarna oranye.

"Akhirnya, kalian bangun juga."

Gumi menoleh.

"Oh. Hai, Cewek Wortel! Yo, kenapa tampangmu seram begitu?"

.

.

.

"_Pantai dan syal itu omong kosong…."_

Yuzuki Yukari—Absen 29

.

.

.

~to be continued~

a/n:

Ada yang bisa nebak siapakah itu? Gampang kok. Dia adalah *piip*. Hehehe

Kalau ada yang penasara apa itu Crypton War School, aku akan jelasin semuanya di chapter depan.

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks to:

**YMFS **dan** Yami no Ryou**

Buat reader(s) lain aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih. Enggak nyangka bisa sampai chapter 3 (prolog enggak dihitung) mengingat aku ini orang yang enggak konsisten dan suka menelantarkan cerita yang kubuat. Aku akan berusaha untuk menamatkan fic ini dan juga fic _multichapter_-ku yang lain. Oke, tanpa banyak omong lagi silakan menikmati…

-o0o-

* * *

"_Pria biru itu namanya Kaito—kalau enggak salah. Dan dia ganteng banget walau nyeremin. Seperti melihat oasis di padang pasir. Sayang, dia kayaknya enggak doyan cewek."_

Maeda Lily—Absen 26

.

—**School War: Island—**

_Disclaimer:_

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton FM, etc

Story & Cover Image © Ical de Muffin

_Inspired by:_

Battle Royale © Takami Koushun

Afterschool War Activities © Ha il-kwon

.

* * *

Three: "Solidarity…(1)"

.

Crypton War School adalah sebuah _reality show _yang ditayangkan perdana di TVoca kira-kira tiga tahun yang lalu. Acara itu berkisah tentang petualangan seluruh anggota kelas selama satu bulan di suatu tempat rahasia. Mereka akan menjalani _games _luar biasa yang benar-benar menguji mental dan menguras emosi tiap orang. Semua hal—apa pun itu—akan terbongkar dan pada akhirnya tidak akan ada lagi yang akan disembunyikan. Dan jika dapat bertahan selama satu bulan penuh dengan segala konflik yang terjadi, mereka akan mendapat hadiah kejutan dari pihak stasiun televisi.

Terlepas dari semua kontroversi, _rating _acara itu cukup tinggi. Apalagi beberapa kalangan menganggap acara itu bernilai edukasi. Karena itu, pihak stasiun televisi membuat _season _kedua yang diikuti oleh kelas 11.2 dari SMA Fuji. Tetap mengusung tema sekolah perang seperti _season _pertama, acara itu mendulang sukses untuk yang kedua kali. Namun, sebuah kecelakaan kecil saat syuting episode terakhir membuat _season _ketiga yang digosipkan akan dibuat tahun itu juga harus diundur lama sekali.

Maka dari itu, ketika Big-Al datang dan mengatakan bahwa kelas 12.3 dari SMA Shuutoku terpilih sebagai angkatan ketiga dari Crypton War School, Oliver Takegawa girang bukan main. Bukan hanya acara favoritnya kembali ke layar televisi tapi dia juga ikut berpartisipasi! Tidak sekalipun dia bermimpi menjadi salah satu murid yang akan menempati salah satu bangku di Crypton War School! Apalagi seragam keren yang akan dia pakai nanti. Semua juniornya dari klub memanah pasti akan kagum sekali.

Tapi, semua khayalannya hancur ketika dia terbangun di atas pasir dan melihat seorang laki-laki bersyal merah yang tengah memanggil Nakajima Gumi dengan sebutan 'Gadis Wortel'. _Hell, _siapa dia?

**-school war-**

**C**ode **N**ame:

[Shion-02]

**Akaito**_-Red Lieutenant_

**-school war-**

Laki-laki itu bernama Akaito. Dan menurut Oliver, laki-laki itu mempunyai selera berpakaian yang super buruk. Oke, Oliver mungkin bukan Mikuo yang narsisnya minta ampun dan memiliki pengetahuan tidak berguna tentang _fashion_. Tapi, siapa sih di dunia ini yang memakai syal di sebuah pantai?

"Hei, kau! Tolong bangunkan teman-temanmu yang lain. Kita harus segera bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke gedung pusat. Kau dengar itu, cowok pirang?"

Oliver yakin laki-laki itu menyuruh dirinya. Dengan gesit, dia membangunkan Dell, Len, Lui, dan beberapa temannya yang masih pingsan. Dia tidak mencoba untuk menolak apalagi melawan. Mata merah laki-laki itu terlihat liar dan berbahaya, berbeda dengan mata merah Dell yang sebenarnya juga sama berbahaya tapi hanya berlaku untuk kaum Hawa. Oliver bergidik ngeri. Diliriknya sekali lagi si laki-laki. Dia sedang menanyai si cewek blasteran, Luka Megurine. Entah apa yang sedang ditanyai, dia tidak begitu peduli.

"Hei, Kagene! Cepatlah bangun!" Oliver mengguncangkan tubuh Rei Kagene, cowok berambut hitam dan bermata kuning yang suka sekali bermain _online games_.

Tubuh cowok pendek itu sedikit bergerak lalu kelopak matanya mulai mengangkat. "Ta-Takegawa? Ow, punggungku!"

Oliver memeriksa punggung Rei. "Punggungmu baik-baik saja. Mungkin efek dari tidur di pasir terlalu lama."

"Pasir?" Rei heran. Matanya melihat sekeliling. Laut. Hutan rimbun di sekitar. "Hee? Pantai! Dan masih rimba! Kita pasti ada di pulau. _Sugoi_! Pasti Tuhan mengabulkan keinginanku untuk tinggal di pulau terpencil seperti di _game_ Robinson's Area."

BLETAK

"Bego! Bukan saatnya cengar-cengir bahagia! Ini keadaan darurat!"

Rei memegangi bagian kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Oliver. "Darurat? Bukannya ini bagian dari Crypton War School? Prima-_san _pasti bagian dari drama pembukaan—aku sering melihat itu di acara lain. Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Bukan. Ini bukan bagian dari Crypton War School. Enggak ada yang kayak begini di Crypton War School pertama atau kedua. Kalau pun ini yang pertama enggak akan se-ekstrem ini. Apalagi laki-laki rambut merah yang sedang menanyai Megurine itu terlihat berbahaya." Dengan jari telunjuk kirinya, Oliver menunjuk Akaito.

Mata Rei menangkap sinar dari sesuatu yang dipanggul di bahu kiri Akaito. Cowok bermata kuning itu menelan ludah dan mengangguk. "Benar, dia punya senjata."

**-school war-**

"_Pasir membuat rambutku kotor!"_

(Kamu masih saja bercanda. Seriuslah, Mikuo)

"_Ini serius. Rambut kotor itu artinya kiamat."_

Hatsune Mikuo—Absen 22

**-school war-**

Meskipun tidak semuanya siswa dengan kemampuan otak berlebih, sebagian besar anggota kelas 12.3 agaknya mengerti mereka bukan berada di sebuah syuting drama dan hal yang mereka rasakan adalah kenyataan. Tidak perlu secerdas Einstein untuk sadar laki-laki bersyal merah di hadapan mereka tidak sedang bermain peran. Senapan di bahu kiri lelaki itu menjelaskan semuanya. Sekaligus membungkam mereka yang ingin merangkai untaian pertanyaan tentang semua penjelasan.

"Keputusan yang bijak untuk kalian diam."

Akaito berjongkok di atas batu besar dengan gayanya yang sangar. Senapan laras panjang berwarna hitam dengan aksen perak di beberapa sisi yang dipanggulnya di sebelah kiri ia pindahkan ke bahu sebelah kanan. Mata merahnya yang tajam menatap ketiga puluh penghuni kelas 12.3 yang ketakutan. Tatapannya lebih mengerikan daripada milik Big-Al.

"Aku sangat senang kalian telah bangun. Sebentar lagi pusat akan menjemput kita. Jadi bersiaplah," katanya dengan nada berat. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa ketua kelasnya? Acungkan jari!"

Dari jauh, Oliver mengawasi sang ketua kelas. Yukari terlihat tak berani mengambil sikap. Dia terlalu takut untuk sekadar mengangkat tangan.

"Nona Merah Muda! Katakan padaku siapa ketua kelasnya!"

Akaito menunjuk Luka. Gadis itu terkejut. Dengan suara lirih dia berbisik, "Yuzuki-_san_…."

"Lebih keras! Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu!"

"Yuzuki-_san_!" teriaknya gusar. Dia menggigit bibir, merasa menjadi seorang pengkhianat.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu tersenyum. "Siapa yang bernama Yuzuki? Cepat maju!"

Merasa tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Yukari maju dengan ragu. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Luka karena membuat status ketua kelasnya diketahui. Toh, pasti lelaki merah ini juga akan menyadari. Lagipula, siapa sih yang akan diam kalau ditanya oleh orang menyeramkan seperti lelaki ini?

"Kau yang bernama Yuzuki?" Akaito memastikan.

Yukari mengangguk mengiyakan.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu mencengkeram lengan mungil Yukari. Ditatapnya mata violet gadis itu. "Sekarang kau bukan hanya menjabat sebagai ketua kelas. Kau adalah tangan kananku yang akan melaporkan segalanya tentang kelasmu. Kau mengerti?"

"Me-mengerti."

"Sekarang, suruh kelasmu untuk bersiap-siap. Bereskan barang dan berbaris sesuai absen." Akaito melepas cengkeramannya, membuat si ketua kelas agak terhuyung.

Tanpa bertele-tele, Yukari melaksanakan perintah Akaito. Dia tidak mempedulikan lengannya yang sakit dan berbekas merah. "_Minna_, bereskan barang-barang kalian. Aku mohon kalian segera cepat."

Menyadari betapa gentingnya situasi sekarang ini, semuanya segera bertindak. Tanpa suara mereka memunguti barang-barang yang tercecer di sekitar. Bahkan Nakajima Gumi yang amat benci dengan Yuzuki. Dia menurut tapi matanya yang terlindungi lensa tipis berkilat benci. "Sial…"

"Yuzuki, lenganmu enggak apa-apa?" tanya Oliver khawatir. Dia sudah selesai memungut tas dan jaket miliknya.

"Iya, enggak apa-apa. Cuma berbekas. Takegawa-_kun_, bantu aku membuat barisan. Kita harus cepat," Yuzuki terdengar panik, "Orang itu… menakutkan. Aku enggak mau sesuatu terjadi pada salah satu di antara kita."

Oliver mengangguk. Dia segera mengomando seluruh siswa kelas 12.3 untuk membuat sebuah barisan. Sedangkan Yukari mengatur para siswi. Hening menyelimuti. Dengan keadaan tak pasti ini siapa juga yang ingin bicara? Itu bunuh diri!

Tak lama setelah mereka berbaris, dua buah truk militer datang dari arah hutan. Akaito berdiri. "Kecuali gadis ini, semuanya naik!" Laki-laki bermata merah tersebut menarik keluar Luka dari barisan. "Siswa naik truk yang di depan. Siswi naik truk yang di belakang."

"Kenapa Megurine-_san_ tidak ikut dengan kami?" tanya Oliver cepat. Rahangnya mengeras, pertanda dia cemas.

"Oi, Oliver." Lui mencoba menghentikan Oliver. Dia menarik bahu kawannya itu. Tapi, Oliver jauh lebih kuat dibanding Lui. Dengan sekali hentakan dia dapat terbebas dari tangan si _semi-otaku_ yang ketakutan.

"Biarkan Megurine ikut dengan kami, keparat!" teriak Oliver emosi.

Luka yang disandera Akaito ternganga. Yang lain merutuki kenekatan Oliver. Beberapa menggumam yang lain memilih diam. Suasana menjadi ribut. Seorang siswi menangis karena ketakutan. "He-henti-tikan…," isaknya pelan.

"Aku masih ada urusan dengannya, Bocah. Sekarang cepat naik!"

Oliver tidak terima dengan jawaban Akaito. Firasat buruk menguasai otaknya. Tanpa berpikir, dia menerjang Akaito. Tapi, laki-laki merah itu lebih dulu menarik senapan dari bahu kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Oliver. Cowok pirang itu membeku. Suasana berubah mencekam. Semua orang menunggu apa yang Akaito lakukan.

"Naik," perintah Akaito. Dingin.

Oliver menelan ludah.

"Naiklah, Takegawa-_san_. Aku akan baik-baik saja," Luka berkata tanpa ekspresi namun nadanya terdengar mantap. Oliver menatap Akaito sengit. Dia tetap tidak bisa menerima perintah lelaki merah itu. Dengan tangan terkepal menahan amarah, dia mengikuti Lui yang menariknya untuk menaiki truk seperti yang diinstruksikan.

Setelah semua penghuni kelas 12.3 minus Luka duduk di dalam truk, Akaito segera memerintahkan kedua truk itu untuk berangkat.

"Tenang, Oliver. Megurine-_san _akan baik-baik saja," hibur Lui Hibiki di tengah perjalanan.

Kagamine Len yang pendiam turut bicara, "Dia mungkin tertarik dengan Megurine-_san_. Jadi, dia enggak akan menyakitinya."

Oliver mendesah. "Itu yang kutakutkan, bodoh. Apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Megurine-_san_? Pria macam itu …."

"Ada apa denganmu, Oliver? Kenapa kamu begitu mempedulikan cewek blasteran itu? Kamu suka, ya?" Honne Dell mencoba mengembalikan semangat Oliver dengan menggodanya. "Yah, dia memang cantik dan juga—"

"Diam, Dell! Bukan saatnya untuk bercanda!" Oliver murka. Tapi, dia juga membenarkan perkataan Dell. Kenapa dia peduli pada gadis yang bahkan tidak pernah dia ajak bicara sebelumnya itu? Dia bahkan hampir menyerang seorang pria bersenjata karenanya! Ini sama sekali bukan gayanya. Bukan. Dia tidak akan seberani itu. Ah, ini pasti yang dinamakan solidaritas—sesuatu yang dulu _senpai_-nya tidak pernah berhasil tanamkan padanya.

"Kita berharap saja Megurine-_san _baik-baik saja," ujar Len mengakhiri suasana tegang itu. Semua mengamini dalam hati, tidak berani bersuara. Oliver menundukkan kepala dan menggertakkan gigi. Perjalanan akan menjadi lebih berat sepertinya.

**-school war-**

"_Di sini Hibiki Lui. Mungkin ini agak sulit tapi … Oke, jadi Prima-_san _bukan orang baik-baik. Big-Al juga. Hiyama-_sensei? _Mungkin dia terlibat. Arrggh, sialan! Kenapa jadi—Hei, hentikan Oliver! Kita butuh rekaman!"_

Hibiki Lui—Absen 23

**-school war-**

Setelah melewati jalanan hutan yang luar biasa tidak rata, mereka sampai. Penjaga gerbang membuka pintu pagar yang dililiti kawat berduri sementara anjing-anjing yang terikat di depan pos penjaga menggonggongi mereka.

Kemudian laki-laki berambut gelap yang berada di dalam pos memberi kode kepada sopir truk berisi para siswa untuk masuk yang segera diikuti oleh truk berisi para siswi. Setelah kedua truk besar itu masuk, penjaga gerbang pun menutup pintu pagar kembali. Kemudian dengan satu gerakan dia meraih HT dari ikat pinggangnya dan berbicara.

"Disini Kikaito. Mereka sudah masuk. Tidak, tidak. Akaito tidak bersama mereka," penjaga gerbang itu terdiam sejenak, "Mencarinya? Baiklah. Kuserahkan gerbangnya padamu."

Secepat kilat dia membuka gerbang kembali lalu menaiki sebuah jip dan menghilang ke dalam hutan.

Sementara itu, dua buah truk yang mengangkut seluruh siswa kelas 12.3 minus Luka berhenti di tempat penuh truk-truk militer lain yang lebih besar terparkir. Sepertinya, itu adalah pangkalan truk militer.

"Kayaknya kita sampai," ujar Mikuo memecah keheningan. Keoptimisan yang biasanya berdengung di suaranya lenyap berganti lesu dan cemas.

NGUING NGUING

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara alarm mengagetkan mereka. "Semuanya keluar dari truk!" perintah seseorang dengan menggunakan _megaphone_.

Merasa adegan penodongan senapan akan terulang, Oliver menyuruh semua temannya untuk keluar. Terlihat, para siswi juga turun dari truk satu per satu. Ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah mereka nyaris serupa. Takut dan kosong (beberapa malah seperti kelihatan habis menangis). Oh, kecuali Yukari dan Nakajima Gumi. Mereka memasang raut muka yang berbeda. Yukari dengan wajah yang berusaha tegar dan Gumi terlihat … waspada? Dahi gadis hijau itu berkerut, alisnya bertaut, dan sepasang netranya tak kelihatan ciut.

"Berbaris sesuai absen! Laki-laki di sebelah kiri. Perempuan sebelah kanan," perintah seorang laki-laki yang wajahnya mirip dengan Akaito itu. Hanya saja, rambut dan sepasang matanya tidak berwarna merah. Begitu pula dengan syal yang melilit lehernya; Rambut, mata, dan syalnya berwarna biru gelap—seperti samudera.

Dia jauh lebih tampan dibanding Akaito. Walaupun begitu, laki-laki biru itu juga terlihat seratus kali lebih mengancam.

**-school war-**

**C**ode **N**ame:

[Shion-01]

**Kaito**_-Blue Captain_

.

.

.

"_Baru pertama kali aku melihat pria seperti itu. Dia seratus persen berbahaya."_

Kawabata Yuuma—Absen 10

.

.

.

~to be continued~

* * *

a/n

Pertama, nama _game_ Robinson's Area itu bener ngasal. Itu nama pertama yang melintas di pikiranku pas bingung nentuin nama _online games_ buat si maniak Rei. Entah _game_-nya bener ada atau enggak.

Kalau ada yang merasa janggal antara _setting_ musim semi, pantai, dan syal, ketahuilah aku sadar dan akan menjelaskannya di chapter selanjutnya. Hal ini berlaku untuk berbagai keganjilan lain yang berkenaan dengan apa pun. Dan serius, ini udah melenceng dari plot awal, jadi pasti fic ini agak—maksudnya sangat—gaje.

Lalu, sori kalau aku _update_ suka lama. Soalnya prosedur_ update_ aku kayak gini:

1. Buat satu _chapter_ di Microsoft Word (bisa cepet kalau _mood_ lagi oke)

2. Dibiarin selang beberapa waktu enggak dibuka-buka.

3. Setelah agak lama, baru dibuka lagi dan dibaca ulang. Ternyata ketahuan ada cerita yang enggak koheren atau alur yang kecepatan dan banyak typo.

4. Kalau ada inspirasi langsung _edit_. Kalau enggak dibiarin lagi sampai nemu ide.

5. Setelah jadi, di-_submit_ (dan ternyata cerita masih enggak koheren, alur kecepetan, ada typo bertebaran. orz)

Gitu deh. Jadi, kalau ada yang nungguin _chapter_ selanjutnya (semoga ada) sabar ya. Dan boleh dong _review_-nya. Kritik atau _flame_ aku terima dengan senang hati. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya!


End file.
